


and things (we're all too young to know)

by daleked



Series: The Book of Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7154499">this</a> prompt on the kinkmeme asking for single parent/uncle Thorin and helpful neighbour Bilbo. An instalment in which Fili takes romantic advice from Arwen and the Lion King to try to set up Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and things (we're all too young to know)

"I wish to thank you for all that you have done," Thorin says one night after dinner. They're washing up, and Bilbo smiles as he wipes the plates and puts them on the rack. Thorin, imposing as his figure is, looks a lot less intimidating when doing the dishes and looking wholly domestic.

"For the dinner?" Bilbo asks, raising his eyebrows. "It was no big deal, you know. Lasagne's really easy."

"I mean," Thorin gestures with soapy hands. "The kids, the house, the food... Everything. I am grateful to have you." He smiles fleetingly before plunging his hands back into the sink, scrubbing the stubborn crusty cheese off Bilbo's casserole dish. Bilbo flushes and turns away, looking at the poorly-fitted kitchen cabinets as he pretends to continue drying the dishes nonchalantly.

"Oh. You're welcome."

+

Fili peeks around the doorway and watches, wide-eyed, as Uncle Bilbo turns bright pink and rubs at the plates more vigorously with the cloth after Uncle Thorin thanks him for 'everything', whatever that means.

"Fi-" Fili claps a hand over his brother's mouth. They're supposed to be watching cartoons, but Kili doesn't like reruns and they're bored of Mr. Bean. 

"Shhh! They're talking!" Fili whispers before loosening his grip. "Like, secretly."

"Are they gonna kiss?" Kili asks curiously. "Whenever Arwen makes her barbie dolls talk secretly they always kiss afterwards." Fili frowns at that and tries to crane his neck further. Arwen is the expert in these things, after all. He doesn't believe Uncle Thorin will kiss Uncle Bilbo. He has heard Mister Dwalin tease Uncle Thorin about something like that, about not doing what he should'a be doing to Uncle Bilbo. Kili had distracted him by shouting 'cooties' and running around like a chicken when Arwen tried to explain it to him last week at the playground.

_"Kissin'," Arwen had said authoriatively, "Is fer adults. You don't go 'round kissin' people you don't like. I learned it from princesses." And she nodded like she was dispensing precious advice, making Fili nod along just for encouragement._

_"How do you make two people kiss, then?" Arwen frowned. Evidently, it hadn't occured to her to make other things or people besides her dolls kiss._

_"Music," Arwen had said decisively. "That's how it always happens. Music."  
_

Fili turns to Kili, eyes gleaming. Kili squints at his brother and wriggles while squeezing his teddy bear.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Fili asks. He's Brain, of course. Kili is Pinky.

"What's pondering?" Fili shoves his brother in the direction of the DVD drawer. "Find the Lion King!"

"Aw, but I want Aristocats!" Kili complains, but obligingly digs out the show in question. Fili snatches it out of his brother's hand and runs into the kitchen, waving the DVD around. Bilbo puts the last of the plates up in the cupboard and bends down to inspect the case. Fili can hear Uncle Thorin make a noise behind them, but he ignores it in favour of batting his lashes at Uncle Bilbo. It always works when Arwen does that.

"Can we watch the Lion King? I like Simba."

"Of course, love," Bilbo says, and the two boys follow him out to the living room where he helps them put on the show and fast-forwards to the part where they sing Hakuna Matata at Fili's request. Uncle Thorin comes out and sits on the opposite side of the couch from Uncle Bilbo while Simba walks on a log, so Fili makes a fuss about wanting that corner and smushes Uncle Thorin right up against Uncle Bilbo. They make small little excuses and Bilbo offers to move, but Fili insists they all stay together on the sofa. Uncle Thorin gives him a look and Fili pretends to be interested in the movie.

"I don't wanna be Pumba," Kili whispers to Fili. He's catching on.

"Shhh!" Fili replies. The movie plods along and finally, Nala comes into view. Fili squirms, excited, but is sorely let down by the lack of any reaction from Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin. Arwen was wrong! This cannot be true, as Fili knows that Arwen is usually right. He spends the rest of the movie brooding and doesn't even gasp in horror like Kili does when Scar is confronted by the hyenas. After the movie, Uncle Thorin puts him and Kili to bed while Uncle Bilbo makes some tea in the kitchen, and Fili settles down to stare up at Uncle Thorin.

"Are you gonna kiss Uncle Bilbo?" Kili queries, interrupting the moment. "Because I want'a watch the Aristocats but Fili wants you 'n Uncle Bilbo to kiss first." Uncle Thorin's mouth squinches up into a small shape and he looks at Fili.

"Fili," Uncle Thorin warns.

"I just want a family!" Fili says. "A r-real family, with you and Uncle Bilbo. And Kili too, of course," he adds generously, even though his brother has outed him. Uncle Thorin's firm expression falters and he strokes Fili's head soothingly.

"Families can just be families without kissing."

"I like kissing," Fili grumbles. Thorin kisses his forehead, then Kili's, and stands up to switch off the light.

"Goodnight, boys."

+

"Fili's too smart for his own good," Thorin complains when he comes down into the kitchen. Bilbo glances up, mug of tea midway to his mouth, and puts it down.

"How so?"

"Let's just say he's been a bit of a nosy parker." Bilbo chuckles at that, bringing over the pot of tea for Thorin. It isn't Thorin's way to be romantic at all, but what Fili said must have struck a chord in him because all he can see is something quiet and calm between the both of them, and the yellow kitchen lights make Bilbo look especially at home in his little button-up shirt and khaki bermudas. He can see the shy half-smile Bilbo graces him with before turning away, and Thorin stands up to lay a coaster down for the teapot, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"That is to say, er. Bilbo Baggins."

"Hmm?" Bilbo hums, looking for Thorin's mug at the dish rack. Thorin walks over and Bilbo turns around, starting when he notices Thorin so close to him.

"Yes?" Thorin gently places a hand over Bilbo's wrist, guiding it gently and making Bilbo put the cup down on the counter. Bilbo turns red and stammers, blinking rapidly but unresisting in Thorin's grasp. Thorin reaches a hand out to brush against the side of Bilbo's face, bringing them both closer to each other. He feels as though there ought to be a preamble or any sort of warning at all, but Thorin Oakenshield is nothing if not impulsive. Thorin kisses Bilbo as lightly as he knows how, eyes falling shut and pulling away just as quickly. Bilbo just looks at him, eyes dazed, and a part of Thorin fills up with dread. Has he somehow misinterpreted what they've had for the past few months?

Bilbo stands up straighter and carefully pushes Thorin's mug inwards, right against the electric kettle where there isn't a chance of it getting knocked off the counter, before tiptoeing and planting a kiss on him. Thorin moves his hand from Bilbo's wrist to his waist, and finds that he has not misinterpreted anything. At all.

+

"They're kissing!" Fili hisses to Kili. "I told'ja."

"Well, Aristocats coulda helped too," Kili replies indignantly. "Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at." He wiggles his bum for good measure, and Fili bundles up his younger brother so they can creep their way back to their bedroom quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.
> 
> P.S: The next part will probably be the last. If you have ever heard the song The Book of Love by the Magnetic Fields (if you haven't, you should probably listen to it, because that's where I got the title of this series from), you might be able to guess what the next instalment will be about. ;-) I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this, everyone.


End file.
